EXPLODED PAST
by rosazazil
Summary: Mereka dulu bertemu lalu berpisah dalam tanya yang dibiarkan terluka. Mereka kembali bertemu dalam tanya yang semakin mengurai cerita. Hanya dua minggu waktu yang tersisa untuk tanya yang terlalu mengada-ada. Apa misteri tentang cinta, rahasia, dan nyawa mampu terjawab sebelum waktunya tiba?/Oh Sehun dan Park Hyejin. BEWARE OC. BEWARE STRAIGHT. NO BL. NO YAOI
1. TANGLED MYSTERY OF US

**CHAPTER I**

**TANGLED MYSTERY OF US**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Park Hyejin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Romance**

**NO YAOI. NO BL.**

_Kaulah kecewa yang dulu kusebut surga  
><em>

_Kaulah hampa yang dulu kusebut nirwana_

_Kegelapan yang terlalu terlena_

_Kini kau datang membawa cahaya_

_Namun kau kutuk aku dengan bahagia_

_Tak apa_

_Asalkan luka yang dulu ada_

_Masih sempurna menganga_

HYEJIN POV

Terasa ada yang meledak dalam diriku. Hatiku pecah berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan rasa yang sudah lama tak kukecap. Kekosongan beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba saja terisi penuh, membuatku limbung dan ingin muntah, sekaligus menggosok mataku untuk memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi, bahwa dia memang ada di sana, sempurna dan utuh.

"Lama tak berjumpa," sebuah kata standar untuk pertemuan antar teman lama. Bagiku, kalimat itu bukan hanya sapaan. Sapaan itu adalah sebuah awal baru untuk duniaku yang sebelumnya sekarat mencari cahaya. Kini, dia datang kembali.

"Benar," sahutku tegas dan datar. Bertentangan dengan hatiku yang diguncang gempa dan digulung ombak tsunami.

Dia mengernyit bingung. Mungkin kaget karena keceriaan itu tidak dia temukan lagi. "Kau berubah."

"Benarkah? Maka itu kemajuan yang bagus, bukan?" tanpa bisa dicegah, aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang dulu biasa kubagi dengannya. Senyum ini dingin. Bisa kulihat betapa mata itu terkejut dengan diriku yang baru. Tahukah kau, kepergianmulah yang membuatku seperti ini?

Dia mengernyit semakin dalam dan mengambil kursi di depanku. Tanganku mengepal. Berusaha tidak menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukannya dan menanyakan ratusan alasan mengapa dia pergi. Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sikap dinginnya meninggalkanku cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aku hanya orang lain yang kebetulan lewat di hidup sempurnanya sebagai idola. Tidak ada yang pantas diingat mengenai diriku. Kecuali satu fakta itu, aku menyukainya. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu.

"Kau yakin sekali kursi itu tidak ada yang menduduki," aku menatap langsung ke dalam matanya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Entah karena tatapanku yang bisa melumatnya atau senyum sinisku yang menyakitinya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menemanimu. Jika ternyata ada seseorang yang seharusnyaduduk di sini, dia pasti terlambat," jawabnya puas. Sialan, dia masih bisa membalik kata-kataku.

Aku diam. Ledakan perasaan itu masih berlangsung dalam diriku. Membuatku ingin menggapai kepingan rasa yang dulu bahagia. Membuatku ingin melempar diri ke masa lalu saat semuanya masih masuk akal. Saat aku masih menjadi diriku. Saat aku tak perlu memasang topeng untuk membohongi dunia tentang siapa aku sekarang.

Saat aku masih bisa mencintai layaknya cinta biasa.

"Kau berubah," dia berkata sekali lagi. Aku ingin menjawab. Tapi dia kembali menyambung, "Yang ini bukan gayamu, apalagi sifatmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia mungkin heran karena tak ada warna yang bisa dia temukan dalam diriku. Kemeja putih ketat yang menampakkan belahan dadaku dengan jelas, rompi hitam, dan rok lipit abu-abu yang hanya bisa diukur dengan sepotong jari dari selangkangan pasti membuatnya terkejut.

Inilah aku yang baru. Hitam, putih, abu-abu. Tak ada goresan warna. Sama seperti dunia tempatku hidup kini.

"Aku ingat dulu kau mengatakan tidak menyukai rok mini."

"Semua orang berubah. Kau datang terlalu lama untuk melihatnya."

"Maaf. Aku tidak memberitahumu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dia melakukan ini dulu, aku akan membelai kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia masih memiliki aku jika semua orang meninggalkannya. Dia selalu percaya. Namun, aku terlalu bodoh. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Sehingga dialah yang meninggalkanku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Seolah itu menjawab penantianku bertahun-tahun ini, dia menatap mataku. Aku mengerjap dan tersentak sesaat.

Terluka katanya? Dia tidak memberitahuku agar aku tidak terluka? Ingin aku berteriak histeris di hadapannya dan menunjukkan masa-masa hitam meratapi kepergiannya. Ingin aku tunjukkan air mata yang mungkin berubah menjadi darah karena ia tak pernah menjelaskan.

Jika menurutnya dengan penjelasan membuatku terluka, maka diam pastilah membuatku mati.

"Itu bukan jawaban. Itu pembelaan," jawabku pelan.

"Bukan saatnya untuk jawaban. Yang penting, kita bersama di sini, kan?" dia tersenyum lucu penuh percaya diri. Kini sikapnya itu membuatku muak. Apa aku memang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku atau dia yang terlalu buta untuk melihatnya?

"Maaf. Aku banyak urusan." Aku meletakkan uang di atas meja kemudian berderap meninggalkannya. Aku ingin menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan. Bukan lagi pihak yang mengejar. Yang terjadi tadi akan kuanggap sebagai mimpi. Namun, keputusanku tiba-tiba goyah saat dia menangkap bahuku dan memaksaku berbalik menghadapnya. Mata kami kembali bertemu.

"Urusan kita lebih banyak dari ini," desisnya. Matanya terlihat marah. Ekspresiku masih sedingin es. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia membaca secuil pun perasaanku. Kami sudah selesai. Perasaan ini seharusnya kukubur sejak dulu. Bukannya membuatnya tumbuh subur dengan impian muluk remajaku.

"Urusan? Kita sudah selesai sejak kau pergi."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hyejin. Tolong biarkan aku bersamamu saat ini." Tiba-tiba saja, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Bahunya melorot. Sungguh mati aku ingin membelai bahu itu.

Tetapi, kenyataan tentang siapa aku sebenarnya kini membuatku harus meninggalkannya.

"Diam," desisku dengan api yang tersulut. "Teman lama tidak seharusnya memiliki urusan, bukan? Urusan kita sudah selesai. Kau menyapaku sebagai teman lama. Aku juga sudah membalas sapaanmu. Sekarang izinkan aku kembali pada kehidupanku. Karena kini kita sudah mempunyai kehidupan berbeda."

"Berbeda? Kau sama hancurnya denganku, benarkan?" pandangannya melembut. Mata coklat itu selalu membuatku meleleh. Hanyut dalam pusaran maut yang akan membuatku mati. Karena itulah, saat dia pergi, aku sadar telah salah membiarkan hatiku memilihnya. Aku tak akan mengulanginya kini.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku dengan baik sampai sekarang. Aku hanya teman lama bagimu. Bukan ini yang seharusnya dilakukan teman lama."

"Memang bukan. Teman lama seharusnya bercerita kehidupan setelah lama berpisah. Tertawa dan mengingat masa lalu. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kau bahkan tidak lagi melihatku seperti dulu. Padahal, aku merindukannya."

Hah?! Apa dia bilang? Dia merindukannya? Apa dia ingin mengadu rindunya dengan rinduku? Rinduku seperti air yang mengaliri urat bumi dan bermuara pada laut lalu memulai siklusnya kembali. Rinduku tanpa awal dan akhir.

"Maka aku tidak merindukannya. Melakukan seperti yang kau katakan hanya membuang waktuku saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lepaskan!" Aku menyentakkan tangannya. Tapi tangan kekar dan bius di matanya membuat tenagaku seolah tak berarti.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau membenciku setelah aku pergi?"

"Membencimu? Cih! Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk membencimu."

"Benarkah? Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kau pasti akan memberiku senyum seperti ini." Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke wajahku dan meletakannya di kedua ujung bibirku. Dengan lembut, dia menarik kedua sisi bibirku hingga tersenyum. Jantungku berdentam tidak karuan. Aku bahkan merasa detak ini akan membuat gempa lokal di tempatku berdiri.

"Nah, kau lebih baik seperti ini." Dia tersenyum mengimbangiku. Dia menahan tangannya disana. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat dan kubayangkan. Namun, dia semakin membius dan membuatku terpana. Sesaat, aku lupa dengan sikap dinginku.

Terlebih ketika kedua tangannya kini merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap. Ya, ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Karena aku tidak bisa lari dan marah lagi. Seolah dia memadamkan api sekaligus memanaskan es yang membeku dalam hatiku.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Saat itulah segala pertahananku runtuh dan menyambut pelukannya erat. Air mataku segera tumpah. Ya, aku juga merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Aku semakin terisak dan meraung pelan di dadanya. Kata-kata yang dulu hanya terucap dariku untuknya, kini dia mengatakannya padaku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

000

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" Kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai dibayangi oleh ranting pohon karena semburat senja. Dia menggenggam tanganku di dalam kantong jaketnya. Membayangkan ternyata tidak seindah mengalaminya. Kami sering melakukan ini dulu. Menunggunya selesai bermain basket lalu pulang bersama. Karena tahu aku tidak tahan dingin, dia selalu menyusupkan tangan kecilku dalam saku jaketnya.

"Melanjutkan hidup, tentu saja." Perutku tiba-tiba mulas karena berbohong padanya.

"Apa kau sekarang bekerja sebagai _interior designer _seperti cita-citamu dulu_?" _

"Ternyata kau masih ingat." sahutku pelan. Apa dia mengingat semuanya?

"Kau suka minum kopi, walau itu akan membuatmu tidak tidur sampai jam 3 pagi. Sangat ceroboh. Cerewet. Manja sekaligus dewasa. Selera pakaianmu tidak pernah tetap. Suatu kali kau hanya mengenakan kaus yang tidak dicuci dua hari tapi beberapa hari kemudian kau memakai _dress _pemberian ibumu. Sangat pemalas. Tapi anehnya kau selalu menurut kalau aku yang menyuruh. Lalu…"

"Hentikan! Kenapa semuanya buruk? Apa hanya keburukanku yang pantas diingat?" aku menarik kembali tanganku dari sakunya. Tapi tangan besarnya lagi-lagi menahanku.

"Jangan dilepas. Ini sangat menenangkan, kau tahu?" Dia menoleh ke arahku. Masih dengan senyum jahil seperti dulu. Tapi kedewasaan tampak jelas dari celah kekanak-kanakannya.

Aku ingin sekali bertanya. Tapi jika aku bertanya, ribuan pertanyaan lain kembali mendesak. Dan aku belum siap dengan jawabannya. Cukup bertemu dengannya saja hari ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku? Seingatku dulu kau menanyakan apapun," dia kembali menatap jalanan di depan kami. Aku menoleh padanya. Dan kembali terpaku. Ternyata aku masih suka melakukannya. Menatapnya dari samping seperti ini selalu terasa berbeda. Memandanginya tengah menikmati sesuatu membuat ribuan kupu-kupu yang dulunya mati kembali beterbangan liar dalam perutku. Ini tidak adil. Mengapa dia masih terlihat memesona setelah bertahun-tahun lewat dengan aku yang membencinya?

"Sudah puas menikmati wajahku?" dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. Umpatan pelan keluar dari mulutku. Mengapa dia sadar? Dulu dia tidak pernah sadar jika aku melakukan ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa menikmatiku sepuasmu sekarang," dia berhenti melangkah. Kakiku pun berhenti mengayun, "Dan aku juga bisa menikmatimu."

Jika saja dia tidak terus-terusan meremas tanganku dalam saku jaketnya, pasti aku sudah meleleh. Tatapan matanya dan senyuman itu benar-benar hangat. Hangat yang abadi. Terus memanaskan hatiku yang sebelumnya benar-benar dingin. Tidak tersisa ruang di otakku untuk menanyakan maksudnya. Hatiku hanya bisa menerima apapun perkataannya.

Dia merengkuh tubuhku. "Jangan khawatir. Kita tidak perlu sembunyi lagi."

"Kau…tahu?" aku terbata. Masih berusaha menyusun kepingan perkatannya dalam kapasitas otakku yang sudah berubah prioritasnya sejak dia berada di depanku. Hanya untuk merasakannya. Hanya untuk melihatnya.

Sebagai jawaban, dia hanya memelukku lebih erat. Tanganku dalam saku jaketnya mencengkeram tubuhnya erat. Air mata kebahagiaan tersedak keluar. Karena sejak dia pergi, rasa bahagia terkesan semu. Tak ada apapun yang pasti kurasakan. Dunia memang masih berputar, tapi aku berhenti. Matahari tempatku berevolusi telah tiada. Dan kini, dia kembali dengan cahaya yang sudi dia bagi padaku.

Dengan segala rasa ini, aku ragu apa setelah ini semuanya akan sama…

000

Sehun POV

"Hujan," aku menengadahkan tanganku dan mendapati sebutir air menetesinya.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita lari," dia memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut pakaian serba mini itu. Aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Dengan rok mini dan _high heels _itu? Aku ragu kau akan selamat sampai tujuan."

"YA! Oh Sehun! Kau lupa aku adalah pelari terbaik di sekolah?" dia berkacak pinggang dengan tangan yang sudah siap untuk memukulku. Tak menghiraukan hujan yang tidak hanya merintik, kini telah menderas dan membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Pelari terbaik yang kemampuannya hanya keluar ketika terlambat?" aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilku. Malaikatku memang telah kembali. Dengan posenya, dengan senyumnya, dengan tawanya, dan yang terpenting dengan tubuhnya yang selalu memelukku.

"Kau?! Akhh…" dia maju selangkah dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Terpeleset, Nona?" aku menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganku. Namun, ketika aku ingin mulai menggodanya lagi, dia menatapku. Hujan serasa berhenti. Waktu serasa abadi. Kulitnya di telapak tanganku menguarkan panas yang tidak bisa kutolak. Tubuhku merespon dengan berlebihan. Atau memang inilah yang seharusnya sejak dulu kulakukan. Mendekatkan tubuh kami dan menguncinya dalam rengkuhanku.

Sebuah dorongan berkumpul di dadaku. Menjalar ke tenggorokanku. Memaksa bibirku untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dulu tertunda. Bibirnya diam tak bergerak. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak lari lagi sekarang.

Aku semakin mendekat. Tak menciptakan celah apapun di antara kami. Tubuhku dan tubuhnya di bawah hujan. Bibirku dan bibirnya di antara hujan. Bersatu dan menjawab semuanya.

Penasaran. Pertanyaan. Gelisah. Marah. Kecewa. Sedih. Takut. Semuanya tak terasa lagi. Bibirku yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Tangannya yang melingkar di leherku. Desah napas yang memburu dan memanas. Inilah yang seharusnya kami lakukan. Bertanya dalam kecup dan menjawab dalam lumatan. Bibir saling mengecap kata yang tak terucap akal. Hanya nafsu dan cinta yang ternyata sejak dulu ada.

"_Saranghae…._" bisikku di antara ciuman basah kami. Dia menarik kepalanya sesaat dan sebuah pengertian juga percikan perasaan lega tampak disana. Aku kembali menarik kepalanya dan bahkan meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

Lalu, kami berhenti. Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lekuk dadaku.

"Bodoh. Kenapa baru sekarang?" dia bertanya pelan. Panas mulutnya menjalar ke dadaku. Menciptakan sebuah sensasi yang membakar seluruh tubuhku.

"Entahlah," jawabku jujur. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa baru sekarang keberanian itu muncul. Meski aku tahu dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya, kan?"

"Tidak di tengah hujan seperti ini. Aku kedinginan, kau tahu?" aku meringis. Dia tertawa pelan. Padahal aku tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Hanya panas. Panas yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Mungkin di tempat yang lebih hangat dan sepi?" bisikku di samping telinganya. Bisa kurasakan badannya bergidik pelan. Tangannya meremas lenganku.

"Apartemenku?" tawarnya.

Aku menjawab dengan kecupan singkat yang membuat mukanya memerah. Dia kembali berjalan tapi… "Awww…" dia menahan tubuhnya di bahuku.

"Kau benar-benar terpeleset?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Dia memutar matanya. Seolah aku menanyakan apa dia benar-benar seorang wanita.

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. "Hah?" Sepertinya efek ciumanku benar-benar hebat. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Kau akan tetap berjalan dan menahan sakit?"

"Kau mau…" dia berhenti sesaat. "Menggendongku?"

"Tidak. Aku mau olahraga." aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mukanya yang _shock. _"Ya ampun. Kau masih bisa ku bodohi ternyata. Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Aku ingin menggendongmu dan memastikan kakimu tidak patah."

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja?" bibirnya yang lebih merah setelah aku melumatnya itu cemberut manis. Tapi dia tetap naik ke punggungku.

"Sebaiknya kau lepas dulu _high-heels _itu jika kau tidak ingin menusuk punggungku," aku memandang ngeri pada kakinya. Demi bibirku yang seksi, bagaimana bisa wanita menggantungkan hidupnya pada bakiak modifikasi seperti itu?

Dengan terburu-buru, dia melepasnya dan mendengus kesal. "Aku sungguh berharap bisa melakukan itu," dia mendesah dengan bisikan. Wanita ini benar-benar menggodaku.

"Nah, Tuan, mari bertaruh. Siapa yang sebenarnya tidak akan selamat sampai ke tujuan?" dia menelusuri lekuk samping leherku dengan telunjuknya. Membangkitkan sebuah rasa yang tadinya sudah beristirahat. Tanpa kuinginkan, syaraf-syarafku terjaga penuh. Menunggu sentuhan lanjut darinya.

"Yang pasti bukan aku," dengan sisa pertahanan, aku berdiri dengan dia yang berada di atas punggungku. Dua buah benda lunak terasa menekan hingga tulangku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Dia mengajakku bertaruh? Baik, maka dia akan mendapatkan kekalahannya.

"Hujannya semakin deras. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita mencari taksi dan hotel saja, hmm?" tangannya kini berputar di atas perutku. Napasku tinggal setengah-setengah. Panas yang mengumpul di seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku dan dingin di luar tubuhku membuatku bingung. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia tahu bahwa aku tergoda.

"Sepertinya otot perutmu semakin bagus sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya," kini dia tidak hanya membelainya lembut. Dia menyentuhnya dengan tekanan pas dan hampir meloloskan sebuah desahan putus asa dariku. Tapi aku segera menggigit bibirku.

"Sebaiknya kau tunjukkan jalan menuju apartemenmu. Atau kita akan tersesat dan berakhir dengan hipotermia," bisikku pelan. Sungguh sulit berkata-kata tanpa mendesah jika dia terus melakukan ini.

"Hipotermia? Kau hanya perlu memeluk tubuhku dan merasakannya dengan seluruh inderamu," Aku benar-benar ingin menutup mulutnya dengan… Err... Kau tahu maksudku.

"Ah, itu apartemenku," dia menunjuk dengan semangat ke sebuah bangunan di depanku. Seingatku bangunan ini hanya ditempati oleh mereka dengan penghasilan jauh di atas rata-rata. Hanya ekspatriat dan pengusaha sukses saja yang menempatinya. Sepertinya dia adalah salah satu _interior design _dengan pendapatan termahal.

"Aku akan membalasmu," aku menyeringai. Semakin mendekati apartemennya, jantungku berpacu cepat dan panas.

000

Author POV

Kedua orang itu masih tidak bisa melebur dengan kenyataan di sekeliling mereka. Kedua tangan yang tidak juga berhenti meraba. Berusaha merasakan kulit telanjang masing-masing dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan desahan dan erang tertahan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana semua itu bermula. Bagaimana waktu yang terbuang selama bertahun-tahun terselesaikan hanya dengan kecup di kala hujan beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka berdua tidak bisa menahannya. Rasa sakit yang mendera tidak lagi berarti ketika kata cinta puluhan kali keluar di sela-sela desahan yang meghempas menuju puncak.

Ketika bibir Sehun kembali mengukir di leher mulus Hyejin, ketika Hyejin membalas dengan membelai otot perut Sehun dan meremas bagian yang mengeras di dalam celana dalamnya, dan ketika mereka berdua sama-sama memohon untuk segera menyelesaikan proses pelepasan cinta itu.

"Hyejin-_ah..." _ mata coklat Sehun meneliti ekspresi wanita itu saat mengulum penisnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terpejam saat mendesah agar terus bisa menatap Hyejin dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sulit, karena kenimatan yang diberikan kedua belah bibir Hyejin menerbangkannya seluruh akal sehatnya.

Kombinasi kuluman, jilatan, dan gigitan Hyejin tak juga berhenti. Sehun berusaha menahannya. Tapi gejolak dari seluruh syaraf tubuhnya membuat ujung kemaluannya membengkak. Siap menembakan benih itu kapan saja ke dalam mulut Hyejin.

"Aku tak tahan lagi. Aaakkhhhh..." Sehun melenguh panjang seraya mencengkeram kepala Hyejin dan menyentakkan penisnya sekeras yang dia bisa. Jutaan sel spermanya langsung menuju kerongkongan Hyejin dan dihirupnya **dengan suka cita.**

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sehun menarik napas, Hyejin kembali berdiri dan menghujani lelaki itu dengan kecup nikmat bibirnya. Lidah mereka menari. Mendesak untuk kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan logika. Hanya sebuah hasrat purba dalam diri yang berteriak minta dipuaskan.

Itulah yang dilakukan Sehun. Dia mendudukan Hyejin di sofa dan mengangkangkan kakinya. Rambut panjang Hyejin menutupi kedua belah bahunya. Napasnya yang tak beraturan membuat payudaranya naik turun. Dengan kalap, Sehun meraup payudara Hyejin dengan tangan juga bibirnya. Kedua tindakan singkron dari tangan dan bibirnya membuat wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain mendesah, mengerang, meraba, dan mencengkeram punggung Sehun. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang telah membuat tubuhnya lumpuh.

Tanda-tanda kemerahan kembali muncul. Sehun berhenti sejenak menikmati karyanya sebelum kemudian menjilatnya dengan lembut. Hanya nama Sehun yang disebut Hyejin. Hanya cinta yang dirasanya.

Kepala Sehun terus turun. Hyejin terus terengah dan memejamkan matanya. Menyiapkan dirinya dengan kenikmatan yang lebih besar lagi. Saat bibir Sehun sudah menemukan tujuannya, tanpa basa-basi lagi, lidahnya langsung menerobos pertahanan terakhir Hyejin.

"Akkkhhhh…" Hyejin mengerang lalu mendesah keras. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu nikmat. Tubuhnya menyentak-nyentak. Sama seperti lidah Sehun yang berputar dalam vaginanya. Menyedot, mengorek, melakukan apapun demi seuntai desah indah dari Hyejin.

Rasa itu mulai mendekati. Hyejin tidak tahan lagi. Intensitas erangannya semakin meningkat. Organ basah dalam mulut Sehun mengantarnya menuju pelepasan dan ledakan yang telah lama dia nantikan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Hyejin segera melepaskannya dan berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

Sehun tidak membiarkan cairan cinta Hyejin terbuang sia-sia. Dia segera menghirupnya dan membersihkan sisanya yang berceceran di vagina serta selangkangan Hyejin. Penis Sehun sudah tidak bisa menunggu. Keras bagai batu. Urat-uratnya bertonjolan. Siap menghancurkan apapun yang menghadang. Namun, ketika dia melihat wajah Hyejin, keraguan hinggap.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Sehun bertanya khawatir. Jika ini dihentikan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi tubuhnya sendiri. Dia amat membutuhkan vagina serta desahan Hyejin untuk sebuah orgasme.

"Sebaiknya… Kita berhenti," Hyejin menggigit bibirnya. Bukan dengan alasan seksi seperti sebelumnya, Sehun tahu ada yang salah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat," Hyejin melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Menghindari lelaki dengan penis mengacung tinggi dan hasrat yang harus diselesaikan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf," seiring dengan selesai penjelasannya, Hyejin berdiri dan menuju kamar utama di apartemennya. Berusaha tidak tergoda dengan penis Sehun. Meski dia tahu jika dia menerima benda itu dalam tubuhnya, serbuan kenikmatan tanpa batas akan meledakan vaginanya.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya memandang Hyejin tak percaya sambil tangannya mengurut penisnya sendiri. Berusaha menurunkan dan mendinginkannya. Tidak, dia tidak akan memohon. Entah bagaimana, Sehun yakin, Hyejin di depannya kini bukanlah gadis remaja biasa seperti bertahun lalu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sekaligus merubahnya. Dia tidak akan siap mengetahui kebenarannya. Termasuk membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

Demi itu semua, biarlah dia menahan nafsunya untuk malam ini. Nanti, ketika mereka berdua sudah siap, Sehun akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

000

Hyejin POV

Hatiku. Jiwaku. Tubuhku. Itu semua bukan milikku lagi. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha meredam isakan dan jeritan tertahan karena tangis yang tak kunjung reda, aku tidak mampu. Ternyata sakit bertahun-tahun tidak mampu membasuh luka yang telah bernanah.

Aku tidak pernah terbiasa membohongi diriku sendiri demi sebuah ketidakmampuanku mengendalikan keadaan. Hidupku setelah Sehun pergi, bukanlah dunia indah yang pantas untuk seorang remaja. Sebuah dunia yang sampai kini membuatku tidak bisa keluar dan terus bertahan di sana. Untuk segenggam harga diri yang masih tersisa. Untuk kehidupan lebih baik. Meski kutahu semua itu angan belaka, aku berharap mampu keluar.

Tapi, ketika Sehun datang dan menawarkan masa depan seperti yang tercermin dalam dirinya, aku sadar telah salah membiarkan diriku larut dalam ekstasi kenikmatan yang selama ini kugeluti. Aku merasa hina. Sehina-hinanya manusia. Tidak ada jalan kembali untukku. Hanya tersisa satu jalan, jalan yang lebih hitam. Dan Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan kuajak melalui hidupku. Dia terlalu berharga untuk itu.

Panasnya butiran air yang membasuh tubuhku tidak juga membuatku kembali seperti semula. Padahal, dengan air ini, aku selalu mencuci diriku dari tangan-tangan yang memperlakukan tubuhku bagai binatang. Sehun berbeda. Dia menyentuhku seolah akulah satu-satunya. Mendengarkan desahanku seakan hanya itu suara yang mampu didengar oleh telinganya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf," bagai orang kesetanan aku mengucap permohonan itu berulang-ulang. Seolah Sehun akan mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba mengerti walau aku tidak pernah menjelaskan.

"Hanya sampai hari ini," aku bertekad ketika sebuah keputusan itu terbit. Ya, benar. Hanya sampai malam ini. Ketika besok tiba, hari ini pun akan menjadi masa lalu. Semua yang terjadi padaku dan Sehun adalah mimpi. Tidak akan sulit. Itulah yang kulakukan bertahun-tahun ini.

Dengan tubuh yang berkerut karena dingin, aku berdiri dengan kedua kaki goyah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Dua jam? Tiga jam? Aku hanya berharap berapapun lama waktu itu, Sehun akan pergi. Meninggalkanku kembali dengan duniaku.

000

Author POV

Hyejin salah. Sehun tidak pergi. Lelaki itu kini terpekur memandangi rinai tipis dari ruang tamu Hyejin yang hanya dibatasi oleh jendela besar. Pakaian sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Jutaan asumsi di kepalanya sukses membuat nafsunya kembali ke titik nol.

Tangan Sehun menekan dadanya. Memastikan hatinya masih di sana. Dia tertawa pelan. Getir dan miris. Bagaimana bisa sebuah penolakan memiliki tangan yang meremas hatinya menjadi serpihan kecil? Tapi, jauh dalam hatinya, Sehun tahu semuga kegilaan tadi memang harus dihentikan. Akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi jika tadi Sehun memaksa Hyejin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sehun tidak mau terikat. Tidak oleh Hyejin. Dunia kecil masa lalunya yang membuatnya kuat menahan kehidupannya selama ini. Hyejin terlalu berharga untuk itu.

Lalu, keheningan kelam di ruangan itu dipecah oleh dering ponsel Sehun.

"_Ingat, hanya dua minggu," _suara itu membuat ekspresi datar Sehun bergolak hebat. Matanya berkabut untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku ingat," Sehun membalas dengan suara datar. Namun serak. Juga putus asa.

"_Tidak ada tambahan waktu," _suara di seberang kembali menegaskan. Hampir saja sebuah jeritan marah menggantikan serak suaranya tadi. Tapi, Sehun tahu semua itu bisa menunggu. Hanya dua minggu. Waktunya hanya dua minggu.

Sebuah nada panjang stagnan terdengar, menandai putusnya hubungan telepon. Kabut di mata Sehun semakin nyata terlihat. Tiba-tiba, dia menjadi sosok lain. Sosok tanpa harapan. Dengan tangan yang kesusahan menggapai pegangan. Dan kaki yang mencari penopang agar tetap berdiri. Pemberitahuan tadi bagai peringatan kematian untuknya. Waktunya tidak banyak.

Gerimis di luar tidak lagi sebuah rinai. Melainkan deras yang menghujam apapun di bawahnya. Menerjang apapun yang lemah. Termasuk hati Sehun.

000

Author POV

Tangan putih mulus itu bergetar menerima panggilan telepon. Tanpa melihat siapa nama pemanggilnya, Hyejin langsung mengangkat dan meletakannya di telinganya. Bukannya nama siapa yang dia tunggu, melainkan berita yang dibawanya.

"_Tinggal dua minggu lagi," _Hyejin menyambutnya dengan senyum dingin. Senyum yang selalu terbit ketika pembunuh berhasil menghabisi korbannya. Senyum tanpa ampun. Sebuah kontradiksi dengan makna senyum itu sendiri.

"Lalu, semua selesai?"

"_Ya, hanya dua minggu," _cukup itu saja yang ingin didengarnya, Hyejin langsung menutup telepon.

Dia memandang refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Yang terlihat disana adalah seorang wanita dengan kelopak mata kecil namun tajam. Berwarna hitam pekat. Tanpa ada petunjuk apapun. Jika biasanya mata mencerminkan perasaan seseorang, maka Hyejin mempunyai mata berbeda. Matanya adalah perisai. Matanya merupakan pelindung. Agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari apa yang Hyejin rasakan.

Penderitaan.

Tapi, sebentar lagi, semua itu akan selesai. Dia akan menerima pembalasan Hyejin.

000

Sehun POV

"Kau masih di sini?" dengan tergesa dan tidak kentara aku menggosok mataku. Menghilangan kabut yang tadi menutupi pandanganku. Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya menatapku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, terlalu aneh kan jika aku langsung pulang? Kita bahkan belum menjanjikan apa-apa."

"Kita?" Dia mengangkat alisnya. Aku tersenyum dan bergerak mendekatinya. Bau sabun menguar. Menggelitik syaraf penciumanku. Tanpa bisa kutahan, bibirku kembali mencium lehernya.

"Ya, kita," bisikku lalu mengecup _collar bone_-nya pelan.

Hanya dua minggu. Aku bertekad untuk menikmatinya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Semua ekspresinya. Semua bentuk senyumnya. Termasuk senyum pahitnya seperti yang kini tengah dia pertontonkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa," jawabnya, menantang mataku.

"Aku tidak memintamu berjanji, Sayang. Aku hanya ingin agar kau menikmati semua ini," tawarku sambil meraba lekuk tubuhnya yang tersembunyi di balik kaos tipis.

"Sehun-_ah…_" dia memelukku erat."Bagaimana jika setelah malam ini semua kembali seperti semula?" sepotong takut terselip disana.

"Maka jangan biarkan malam ini berlalu," sahutku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Sangat menenangkan. Sangat nyaman. Hangat. Rumah. Dunia kecilku.

Ia menjawab dengan melepas pelukannya dan memandangku dengan senyum yang sama sekali berbeda. Senyum yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Kau mau coklat panas?" tawarnya ceria. Sangat mengherankan bagaimana dia bisa merubah _mood_-nya semudah itu.

"Seperti yang kita lakukan dulu? Sambil memandang hujan?"

Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu," aku memang sangat kedinginan. Mungkin secangkir coklat panas mampu mengusir rasa dingin itu. Meski kutahu dingin ini bukanlah dingin biasa.

Hyejin POV

Kehangatan segera menjalar ketika Sehun merengkuh tubuhku dari arah belakang. Tanpa bisa kucegah, desahan manja keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku pun semakin merapat ke arahnya. Aroma coklat menyelimuti kami. Membuat suasana panas menyentuh pori-pori kulit dan menyapa tiap titik sensitifku. Menuruti insting, aku segera berbalik. Meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Membalas perlakuan Sehun.

"Kau ingin bermain?" Bisikku sambil menelusuri bahunya yang bidang. Bibirku tiba-tiba kering. Aroma tubuh Sehun sungguh berbeda dengan aroma di ruangan ini. Membuatku melayang. Terlupa dengan akal sehat yang seharusnya masih ada. Tapi, tidak saat Sehun di sampingku.

"Tidak, aku ingin bertarung," kurasakan napas Sehun hangat menerpa rambutku yang masih basah. "Dengan tubuhmu," lanjutnya.

Dia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku. Mataku terpejam. Merasakan tekstur telapak tangannya. Terhanyut dalam hembusan napasnya.

Terlebih, ketika dia mengecup bibirku lembut. Tidak hanya nafsu, juga cinta yang bicara.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa bermain pelan. Bibir tipisnya langsung kukulum. Tubuh tegapnya erat merengkuh. Seolah kami memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, melekat erat.

Tapi, sebelum aku sempat melupakan segalanya, bahkan janjiku, Sehun segera melepas pelukannya dan bernapas terengah menatapku. Intens.

"Dimana kau belajar mencium sehebat itu?" Dia bertanya dengan nafsu yang kuyakin ditekannya sampai ke tingkat terendah.

Aku tersenyum misterius dan berbalik. Kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang tertunda. "_Well, _hanya menuruti kata hatiku."

Dia tertawa pelan. Getaran suaranya hangat. Menularkan sebuah rasa yang selalu kuingat dan kusimpan rapi sebagai kenangan.

"Aku menunggu. Coklat panasmu," kudengar langkahnya berbalik. Kembali menyisakan kebisuan. Dan hatiku yang tersentak ketika menyadari kenyataan yang terus mengikuti.

_Andai dia tahu kenapa aku bisa mencium sehebat itu, apa dia masih mau memandangku?_

Pikirku getir.

000

Author POV

Ujung kaki mereka bersentuhan pada tepi jendela. Dengan inisiatif Sehun, dia menarik sofa menghadap jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan. Bukan jalanannya yang mereka nikmati, melainkan hujan yang terus turun tanpa henti. Seolah tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk pergi. Malam yang kelam terlihat berkilauan dengan tirai bening bagai permata itu. Menghadirkan sebuah dunia dengan hanya mereka di dalamnya.

Hanya tawa Hyejin. Hanya tawa Sehun. Dan yang lebih penting dari itu semua, hanya detak jantung mereka berdua.

Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir yang mereka pegang. Sesekali Hyejin menguasai pembicaraan. Lalu Sehun. Apa saja. Tapi, dalam diam, mereka sepakat tidak membicarakan apapun tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

Tanpa terasa, malam telah mencuri waktu.

"Sehun-_ah, _apa kau ingat dengan permainan kita dulu?" Hyejin bertanya pelan. Tiba-tiba terbersit di ingatannya kegiatan favorit mereka. Ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Kita memainkan terlalu banyak permainan, Hyejin," Sehun menimpali dengan canda. Sinar wajahnya hangat. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Hyejin terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Permainan saat hujan. Kau ingat?" Hyejin menatap mata Sehun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini rasanya. Bertatapan langsung. Mengungkap apapun yang dulunya tidak terucap. Dia pun tidak perlu mengatakannya kini. Cukup kehangatan dan tatapan ini yang bicara.

"Tentu saja," Sehun menjawab ceria. Hujan. Memang itu yang dia tunggu. Berbagi cerita ketika hujan. Bahkan bercerita saat hujan. Hujan yang mempunyai jutaan kisah tentang mereka. Hanya dengan satu kata itu, Sehun bisa mengingat dan merasakan apapun. Termasuk kehangatan serta ketulusan Hyejin.

Hyejin tersenyum lebar. Tidak ditemukan lagi kesan dingin bahkan keras pada wajahnya. Seakan ketika bertemu Sehun tadi, dia terlahir kembali.

Permainan hujan adalah permainan membuat cerita, dimulai dengan kata hujan. Mereka berdua harus menyambung cerita satu sama lain. Aturan untuk permainan ini hanya hujan. Selalu dimainkan ketika hujan. Jika tidak, semuanya akan berbeda.

"Kau duluan," Putus Hyejin. Menyesap coklatnya perlahan.

"Hmm…" Tangan kiri Sehun merangkul Hyejin. Membuat kepala wanita itu bersandar di bahunya yang bidang. "Ketika hujan, wanita itu berjalan melintasi trotoar."

Hyejin menegang. Ketika dia ingin mengangkat kepalanya, Sehun menahannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan saat ini. Tidak sekarang. Semua ini terlalu sempurna untuk 'dua minggu'-nya.

"Banyak sekali mobil hari itu," Hyejin menyambung. Sepertinya dia tahu cerita ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Wanita itu sangat ceroboh. Mungkin dia merasa bahwa jalanan itu miliknya sendiri. Sehingga dia berjalan tanpa melihat orang lain," Sehun bercerita dengan lembut. Selama itu terjadi, dia tidak henti-hentinya menatap Hyejin.

"Bawaannya sangat banyak. Dia sangat kerepotan. Mustahil ada yang akan menolongku. Begitu pikirnya," Hyejin meneguk ludah. Begitulah semuanya terjadi.

"Tapi, dia salah," Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Ada seorang lelaki di seberangnya. Melihatnya dengan rasa tertarik yang terlalu kentara. Lelaki itu berpikir, 'Wanita itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.' Dan dia penasaran."

Hyejin meneguk ludahnya. Cerita ini benar-benar tidak diduganya. Jantungnya berdetak amat cepat sehingga terasa mati. Tapi, dia tetap melanjutkan. "Dia menyeberangi jalan setelah dirasanya bawaannya sudah aman dalam tas yang dibawanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari apa lampu lalu lintas yang menyala adalah warna merah atau hijau."

"Tapi, lelaki itu sadar. Yang dia dengar hanya bunyi klakson panjang dari sebuah mobil. Seperti peringatan untuk sebuah hal buruk," Sehun melanjutkan sambil mencengkeram bahu Hyejin.

"Yang dilihat dan didengar wanita itu terakhir kali hanyalah klakson panjang dan teriakan dari seorang lelaki. Serta derap sepatu yang berlari ke arahnya," Hyejin tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Coklat panas di tangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

"Lelaki itu menolongnya. Membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Juga mengunjunginya tiap hari tanpa bunga. Karena wanita itu tidak menyukai bunga yang dipotong."

"Wanita itu menganggap bunga adalah manusia. Jika dipotong makan akan terasa sakit. Dia tidak tega. Lelaki itu pun sadar, wanita itu sangat baik hatinya."

"Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman," Hyejin tercekat. Dia hanya bisa terisak setelahnya. Mengingat bersama ternyata bisa sesakit sekaligus sebahagia ini. Sehun ingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sehun meletakan coklat panas mereka berdua di tepi jendela. Dia menghadapkan tubuh Hyejin pada tubuhnya. Memandang dan menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Berusaha menyapu habis semua keraguan wanita itu. Untuk terakhir kali, dia akan jujur mengenai perasaannya.

"Lelaki itu," Sehun meraih tangan Hyejin dan digenggamnya erat, "jatuh cinta pada si wanita. Sebenarnya, dia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan si wanita. Semua itu sangat jelas terlihat. Tapi, dia takut jika semuanya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, dia akan kehilangan si wanita. Jadi, dia membiarkan mereka berteman seperti itu. Tanpa paksaan perasaan."

"Tapi, ternyata itu menyakiti si wanita," Hyejin menundukan wajahnya dan terisak pelan.

"Dulu. Sekarang, si lelaki tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Sehun meraih dagu Hyejin. Memaksa mata wanita itu kembali terpaku pada lembutnya pancaran bola mata Sehun. Seolah mengatakan semua sudah selesai. Dan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, Hyejin segera memeluk leher Sehun dan terisak tanpa suara disana.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Sehun menyambut pelukan Hyejin tak kalah erat. Tangannya mengusap punggung Hyejin pelan.

"Aku bahagia.." tanpa berpikir, Hyejin menjawab pasti.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari jawaban yang akhirnya datang. Hati kembali menemukan rumah. Walau masing-masing tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, mereka tidak peduli. Hanya saat ini yang penting. Hanya napas saat ini yang bahagia. Selanjutnya, mereka tidak tahu.

"Kau masih tidak bisa berdansa?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya pelan. Seolah takut momen ini sangat rapuh dan akan hancur dengan sentuhan terlalu keras.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Hyejin masih merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Sangat," Putus Sehun.

Hyejin memisahkan tubuh mereka dan memandang Sehun antusias. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan musiknya."

000

Sehun POV

"_Fairytale?" _Aku bertanya lembut seraya mengayun tubuhnya pelan dalam pelukanku.

"Ya. Karya Ludovico Einaudi. Kau masih ingat?"

"Kau tahu dia adalah favoritku," Hidungku menghirup aroma rambutnya. Sangat memabukan.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Tidak ada yang ingin. Kami hanya ingin menikmati saat ini selagi bisa. Nada menggesek tiap celah kenangan. Menerbangan pikiranku ke masa-masa indah kala itu. Sekarang aku tidak menyangka bisa memeluknya seperti ini.

Kami mengitari separuh ruangan. Beberapa kali, kakinya menginjak kakiku. Kami hanya tertawa pelan. Ternyata dia masih berdansa dengan buruk.

"Kau boleh menginjak kakiku kapanpun kau mau," bisikku di telinganya. Dia hanya menggumam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan dia semakin sering menginjak kakiku.

"Sehun-_ah,_" dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Memandangku dalam remang ruangan. Membiusku dengan mata sehitam tinta. Membuatku hampir lupa bernapas.

"Terima kasih_…_" Bisiknya pelan. "Telah kembali padaku."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ingatan akan waktuku yang tidak banyak kembali membayang. Tapi, aku segera menepisnya. Saat ini terlalu indah untuk dihabiskan dengan meratapi diri.

Tanganku kembali berada di kedua sisi wajahnya. Mengusapnya pelan. Meresapi panas yang menguar. Menggelitik pori-pori kulitku. Seakan memaksaku untuk melakukan lebih.

Dan itulah yang kulakukan. Aku mendekatkan wajah kami. Menghirup tiap aroma yang berhasil kutangkap. Hembusan napasnya. Bibirnya.

Ketika bibirnya menyambut bibirku, aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengulumnya lembut. Dia merengkuh tubuhku erat. Badan kami menyatu lekat. Kami memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Dia memulai permainan sebenarnya dengan merubah tempo permainan. Tidak menghiraukan musik yang mengalun lambat, dia melumat bibirku cepat.

Tanganku meraba tiap titik yang membuatnya mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman kami. Lidahnya menjulur ke dalam mulutku. Merasai rasa yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Lidahku turut serta dalam permainannya.

Jari lentiknya membuka kancing bajuku dan meraba dadaku. Tanganku langsung meremas payudaranya. Kami tetap berdansa. Bedanya hanya di ciuman, rabaan, dan rangsangan di tiap gerakan.

Ketika tanganku menyusup ke dalam bajunya, kemagisan itu tiba-tiba pecah oleh deringan _handphone _yang berasal dari kantong celanaku.

Aku tahu pasti siapa yang menelepon.

Dengan kesadaran yang segera menghantam ini, aku mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok," ucapku sambil menikmati bibirnya sekali lagi.

Bisa kulihat pandangannya yang bingung dan sedikit terluka. Ah.. andai dia tahu aku rela menukarkan seluruh hidupku untuk terus di sampingnya.

Sayang, aku tak bisa.

Hidupku sudah meneken kontrak dengan malaikat kematian 2 minggu lagi.

Dengan langkah panjang dan cepat, aku keluar dari apartemen Hyejin. Tak memberi kesempatan pada egoku untuk berbalik dan memeluknya lagi.

Waktu 2 minggu ini harus kunikmati dengan benar. Semua yang kulakukan harus kutakar dengan cermat. Jika tidak, dia akan memberitahu Hyejin siapa aku sebenarnya.

Dia yang kini pasti sedang mengutukku karena aku tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Dia yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

000

"_Nama?"_

"_Park Hyejin."_

"_Pekerjaan?"_

"_Mantan pembunuh."_

"_Jadi, kau adalah salah satu saksi kunci yang juga pembunuh bayaran di sana?"_

"_Benar."_

"_Kau tenang sekali menjawab pertanyaan detektif sepertiku. Apa kau tidak takut juga terkena hukuman karena pernah membunuh orang?"_

"_Tidak. Kalian tak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan detektif yang berjaga di luar itu bahwa aku tak akan tersentuh hukum. Tanpa aku, kalian tak akan menemukan apa-apa."_

"_Cerdas. Nah, mari kita mulai interogasinya."_

TBC


	2. THE HAUNTING PAST

**CHAPTER II**

**THE HAUNTING PAST**

_Telah kucuri sekelumit cahaya_

_Dari persemayaman jiwa yang kau sebut cinta_

_Maka larilah dan kejarlah aku sampai kau tiada_

_Melebur bersama tanya yang kau cipta tiba-tiba_

_Mengendap dan lebur_

_Meresap dan mengabur_

_Dunia tempat kita telah terkubur_

_Akankah kita masih berdiri di ujung jurang dan saling bertempur?_

_Izikan aku menghitam dalam dusta yang kau sebut setia_

_Izinkan aku merapuh dalam derita jiwa yang sunggu menelan asa_

_Maka larilah dan kejarlah aku sampai kau tiada_

_Menggagah ke angkasa menjadi butiran debu semesta_

Hyejin POV

Ruangan ini tiba-tiba saja menyempit. Menyedot pasokan oksigen bahkan di celah terkecil. Dan yang paling penting, tanganku tak juga berusaha bisa menggapai lengan kokoh Sehun yang terus menjauh. Mengapa dia langsung pergi begitu _handphone-_nya berdering? Siapa yang meneleponnya? Apa sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih?

Pertanyaan yang terus beranak-pinak di kepalaku dipecahkah oleh bel di pintu apartemen. Siapa yang datang bertamu kali ini?

Aku melihat di layar monitor di samping pintu. Seraut wajah khawatir di sana langsung membuatku terkejut. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan dariku?

Tapi, aku harus membuka pintu untuknya. Terlihat jelas bajunya yang basah. Mungkin dia kehujanan dalam perjalanan ke sini. Lelaki malang, tak seharusnya ia mencintaiku.

"Hyejin!" Matanya langsung berbinar penuh harap saat mata kami bertemu. Bagaimana bisa dia sebahagia itu bertemu denganku saat aku selalu menyakitinya?

"Masuklah, Minho."

"Mengapa ada musik? Apa kau baru saja berdansa dengan lelaki yang keluar dari apartemenmu tadi?"

"Kau melihatnya keluar?"

"Hanya punggunnya. Kami tidak berpapasan."

"Syukurlah.."

"Kenapa kau begitu lega aku tidak berpapasan dengannya?"

"Dia…."

Kalimatku menggantung di udara. Ragu untuk memberitahunya. Ragu untuk membawanya lebih jauh ke dalam masa laluku. Namun, mungkin kali ini dia harus tahu.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Beberapa jam lalu, tiba-tiba kami bertemu. Dan.. aku membawanya ke sini."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melihat alasan harus memberitahumu detil penting."

"Aku memag tidak pernah menjadi siapapun dalam hidupmu, bukan?"

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya. Aku tak ingin kalian bertemu karena.. kau tahu siapa aku, sedangkan dia tidak. Aku tak ingin masa lalu dan masa kini terhubung. Dia tak boleh tahu siapapun yang kukenal saat ini. Aku takut dia akan menyadari diriku sebenarnya."

-000-

Author POV

Hening mengambil alih jiwa dua manusia yang tengah duduk berdampingan memandangi hujan. Hening yang dingin dan beku. Menyedot semua, termasuk harapan semu Minho. Dia menatap wanita di sampingnya, wanita yang tidak memiliki apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang begitu ajaib di mata Minho, sempurna, menantang, dan memiliki pesona janggal. Sejanggal rasa cintanya yang aneh ini.

Musik yang beberapa saat lalu masih mengalun merdu, kini berhenti. Karena Hyejin tahu, bersama Minho akan sangat berbeda. Bersama Minho, bukanlah dunia yang dia harapkan. Minho tahu apa yang telah menghitamkan dirinya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan bersama Minho. Menatap lelaki itu, mengingatkannya waktu pertama kali dia menemui dunia kelam tempatnya bersemayam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," Minho tidak tahan dengan kebisuan Hyejin.

"Kau sudah mendengar suaraku di telepon tadi," balas Hyejin datar. Wajah cantiknya hanya menatap kosong keluar.

"Itu tidak akan cukup untukku. Hanya mendengar suaramu untuk membicarakan hal itu terdengar sangat kejam. Aku datang kemari bukan sebagai orang yang menolongmu. Aku kemari sebagai orang yang mencintaimu." Seiring dengan perkataannya, sinar mata Minho melembut. Menghangat, lalu berpijar terang. Berharap panasnya akan sampai ke hati Hyejin dan menyadarkan wanita itu, dia sangat membutuhkan Hyejin.

"Bagiku, kau selalu sama," balasan Hyejin membuat binar mata Minho menggelap, dan semakin menggelap saat Hyejin melanjutkan perkataannya. Seperti tidak peduli dengan hati Minho yang carut-marut. "Kau selalu sama, memohon padaku untuk mencintai. Padahal kau tahu, aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun." Hyejin menatap Minho tajam.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sahabatmu itu? Dia berbeda, kan?" Minho menyorot curiga.

Senyum tulus tersungging samar di bibir Hyejin. Minho tersentak. Dia tak menyangka Hyejin bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Sayangnya, bukan Minho alasan Hyejin tersenyum. Hati Minho kembali retak.

"Kenapa sofanya ada di sini?" Minho tidak lelah bertanya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu antara Hyejin dan lelaki itu.

"Aku memindahkannya," balas Hyejin malas. Mulai muak dengan acara investigasi yang tidak pada tempatnya ini. Hyejin tahu Minho adalah kepala untuk penyelidikan kasusnya, tapi Minho tidak berhak mencampuri hidupnya!

"Atau lebih tepatnya, _kalian _memindahkannya."

"Bisakah kita hentikan ini semua? Aku lelah menjawab."

"Maksudmu, kau lelah _berbohong._" Minho mulai mencengkeram tangan Hyejin.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku berbohong? Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidupku!" Hyejin menyentak tangannya kasar.

"Aku. Memiliki. Hubungan. Dengan. Hidupmu." Minho menjawab lambat penuh tekanan. Bara mulai terlihat di matanya.

"Oh ya?! Sejak kapan?! Aku tak pernah tahu." Hyejin mulai tersulut.

"Sejak aku menolong mengeluarkanmu dari dunia hitam itu. Kau lupa?!" Kali ini, Minho benar-benar marah. Tangannya mengepal, menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar.

"Dengar, Choi Minho…" Hyejin menatap Minho semakin tajam, mengirimkan ribuan pisau yang menancap tepat di hati Minho. Membuatnya sadar, mengingatkan Hyejin mengenai hidupnya adalah kesalahan besar.

"Kau memang menolongku. Tapi kau tidak berhak atas apapun di hidupku. Kau boleh menyelamatkanku ribuan kali, tapi jangan berharap bisa masuk ke hidupku satu detik pun. Kau yang memilih menolongku, kau yang memilih disakiti, jangan pernah menyalahkanku atas konsekuensi pilihanmu." Dia bangkit berdiri. "Dua minggu lagi, kan? Dua minggu lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu. Dua minggu lagi, kita tidak akan berhubungan apapun." Hyejin berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Minho yang masih terpana dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Hyejin merupakan suatu keajaiban aneh dari Tuhan. Dia selalu bisa membungkam Minho, bukan dengan senyum manis seperti gadis lain berikan padanya. Dengan kekerasan, kepahitan, dan dinginnya, Hyejin sangat berbeda.

Minho sudah biasa disakiti Hyejin. Kali ini tidak ada bedanya. Kecuali rasa sakit yang selalu seperti baru. Tapi, dia harus tahan. Minho yakin, sebenarnya dia memiliki arti untuk Hyejin. Pertolongannya mengeluarkan Hyejin dari dunia hitam pasti meninggalkan tanda. Tanda itu pasti cinta. Minho mengangguk mantap. Puas dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dua minggu lagi, dia akan melamar Hyejin…. Tepat pada hari eksekusi itu.. Hari kebebasan Hyejin…

0

Pertama kali hidupnya berhenti, selalu terasa seperti kemarin. Pertama kali dia memutuskan untuk ikut menghitamkan dunia itu, selalu terasa baru. Hari demi hari rasa sakitnya selalu bertambah, tidak pernah berkurang. Membentuknya menjadi wanita dingin tanpa perasaan dan cinta. Kecuali cintanya pada Sehun, yang tadi sore baru saja dia temukan kembali.

Hyejin menutup matanya. Entah untuk alasan apa, hari ini dia ingin mengenang. Setelah bertahun-tahun menyimpannya dalam kotak Pandora dan berjanji untuk tidak membuka lagi. Dia membiarkan jutaan kilas kenangan memenuhi tiap sel atom di tubuhnya. Terbang… Lepas dari masa kini yang luka..

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dokter, tolong selamatkan Kakak saya," Seorang gadis usia belasan menarik jas putih milik dokter yang berjalan cepat mendorong tempat tidur Kakaknya._

"_Tenang, Nona. Kami akan berusaha sebisanya."_

_Gadis itu—Hyejin—masih meraung. Bajunya penuh darah, bahkan noda darah terlihat di sekitar bibirnya. Bercampur dengan air mata yang masih setia keluar sejak melihat Kakaknya tergeletak di jalan raya, penuh darah dan noda pasir._ _Lelaki yang kini terbujur diam di atas ranjang yang terus menuju ruang penanganan di rumah sakit. Perutnya melilit, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk untuk Kakaknya. Bahkan, Kakaknya tidak bisa lagi dikenali dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut, hidung, dan telinga. Hyejin semakin terisak takut._

"_Oppa, ireonna.." Dia tahu Kakaknya tidak mungkin bangun. Dia tahu mungkin Kakaknya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Tapi tetap saja dia menginginkan keajaiban. _

"_Anda tunggu di sini. Kami akan berusaha menyelamatkannya," Hyejin didorong keluar dari ruang penanganan. _

"_Tapi, aku ingin melihatnya. Tolong, aku tidak akan menggangu. Aku ingin menemaninya.." Dia meracau dan mencoba menerobos masuk. Dia kalut dan panik. Sendiri melihat Kakaknya dalam kondisi tertabrak sangat mengejutkan. Dia ingin ada untuk Kakaknya. Dia ingin menemaninya. "Chanyeol Oppa.." Hyejin tergugu._

"_Maaf, Anda tidak bisa." Perawat perempuan itu menutup pintu ruangan. Langsung menghalangi pandangan Hyejin ke dalam. Dia langsung terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya, masih menangis dan terisak keras. _

"_Oppa, ireonna ppali.. Aku menunggumu.. Jangan membuatku takut. Ayolah, kau harus bangun.. Hu hu hu.." Hyejin meracau. Dia sangat menyayangi Kakaknya. Orangtuanya telah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena kecelakaan, hanya Chanyeol yang dia miliki. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu orang yang dia cintai lagi. Cukup rasa sakit yang diberikan Sehun setelah meninggalkannya, cukup rasa rindu karena orangtuanya, Hyejin merasa tidak mampu menampung lebih banyak sakit lagi._

0

Bibir Sehun bergetar hebat. Di tengah kerumunan orang, dia terduduk lemas. Menutup mata erat-erat, seolah menolak apapun yang akan mendatanginya. Dia tidak pernah tahu Hyejin mampu membuatnya lupa dengan dirinya. Sehun yang kejam. Sehun yang membenci. Sehun yang tidak lagi memiliki cinta..

Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Tiap denyutan berarti kenangan yang berbeda. Senyum Hyejin, tawa Hyejin, perhatian Hyejin, dan… tangis Hyejin. Tangis yang mungkin kembali datang setelah dia menghilang dari kehidupan Hyejin sekali lagi. Kali ini untuk selamanya. Kali ini dia tidak akan kembali…

"_Mianhae…_" Bisiknya lirih. Kata maaf yang sia-sia. "_Mianhae…"_ Sehun berteriak pelan. Puluhan mata mulai menyaksikannya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menikmati bagaimana sebuah kata maaf dapat membunuhnya. Sama seperti dia membunuh mereka. "_Mianhaeee…!_" Kali ini dia benar-benar berteriak. Bersamaan dengan air mata dan isakan keras. Sehun merasa dirinya sangat rapuh. Tak ada artinya. Tidak setelah semua yang dia lakukan dan akan lakukan.

Di tengah perlawanannya pada segala masa dalam hidupnya, sebuah tangan kokoh tiba-tiba menariknya berdiri.

"Bodoh!" Sehun sangat mengenal suara berat samar itu. Namun, dia menolak membuka mata. Lebih baik gelap. Gelap yang benar-benar gelap. Gelap yang tidak akan membohonginya.

"Buka matamu!" Sehun tetap menundukkan wajah. Sampai akhirnya pukulan keras di wajahnya membuatnya terlonjak.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung…_" Sehun memegang bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia menyeringai. Inilah yang dia butuhkan. Rasa sakit…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Menangis seperti pengecut?! Aku tak pernah melatihmu menjadi seorang pengecut!"

"Ya, kau benar. Kau melatihku menjadi seorang pembunuh!"

_BUUAGHHH.._

Kyuhyun kembali memukulnya, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, Bodoh!" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, _kau _dan _ayahku _yang lebih menginginkannya."

"Brengsek!" Bukan satu atau dua pukulan, Kyuhyun menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Sehun lelah melawan. Dia lelah menyakiti. Dia menerima semua pukulan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lelah. Rasa sakit untuk pengampunan atas dirinya. Pengampunan atas semua nyawa dan hidup yang pernah dikacaukannya.

"Lawan aku!" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Menarik napasnya yang kacau-balau setelah menumpahkan semua emosi pada Sehun. "Cepat, lawan aku, Brengsek!"

Sehun tertawa pelan. Miris dan menyedihkan. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Wajah yang awalnya mulus kini dipenuhi lebam biru. Kondisi sama setiap dia menyelesaikan misi. "Untuk apa? Bukankah aku harus latihan untuk sakit di eksekusiku nanti?"

"Ini bukan dirimu, Sehun." Menyadari betapa kacaunya keadaan Sehun. Dengan bekas-bekas air mata dan darah segar yang mengucur dari luka bekas pukulannya, Sehun tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang selama ini dikenalnya. Manusia tanpa belas kasihan… Manusia yang berkawan dengan darah.

"Dari dulu, ini memang bukan diriku," Sehun terduduk letih dan merintih pedih. Bukan karena darah yang mengalir pada lukanya. Derita fisik tidak pernah membuatnya lemah. Sekali lagi, Sehun memegang jantungnya. Hanya sekedar memastikannya tetap berdetak. Memastikannya untuk tetap merasa sakit.

"Lalu, siapa kau? Anak lelaki kecil umur 4 tahun yang menangis karena selalu mendengar teriakan di rumahnya? Atau remaja tanggung yang lari dari tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris organisasi ayahmu dan malah mengejar gadis itu? Katakan padaku! Siapa kau?!" Kyuhyun meninju tembok di atas badan Sehun yang terduduk ringkih di bawahnya.

Sehun terperanjat sesaat. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini. Kyuhyun selalu menjaga emosinya. Bahkan di saat dia harus melakukan sesuatu kejam sekalipun. Pekerjaannya selalu rapi. Jika ada emosi kejam di matanya, itu bukanlah amarah. Melainkan dingin dan tidak peduli. Seakan dia memegang kendali atas nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, yang ada di depan matanya sekarang, Kyuhyun sama menyedihkannya dengannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak gila? Kau kira aku tidak peduli? Mengkhawatirkanmu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk melihat kau berteriak seperti orang gila di pinggir jalan. Bagaimana jika polisi melihatmu? Meski detektif itu menjamin kau akan bebas selama 2 minggu, tetap saja aku khawatir!" Kyuhyun membuang muka. Dia membenci keputusasaan, sama bencinya dengan melihat cinta. Dan kini, menyaksikan betapa hancurnya Sehun oleh cinta yang membunuhnya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun, mencintai lebih kejam daripada membunuh.

"Aku mencintainya…" Seakan menegaskan bahwa dirinya memang terluka karena cinta, Sehun berbisik lirih. Sama lirihnya dengan isakan Kyuhyun yang langsung hilang begitu ia datang.

"Kau dengar, _Hyung_? Aku mencintainya… Tidak peduli dengan eksekusi nanti, tidak peduli dengan diriku yang memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pembunuh, aku tetap mencintainya." Terdengar hening yang membunuh. Hening yang menjarah terlukanya waktu. Atas segala hal yang tak terucap, antara Kyuhyun dan Sehun, antara Sehun dan Hyejin, antara Sehun dengan ayahnya, atas mereka dengan takdir yang tak pernah menorehkan kata bahagia.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat Sehun. Mata yang 15 tahun lalu bersinar polos, kini meredup sama sekali. Tanpa pancaran dingin ataupun takut, hanya redup. Redup yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun, Sehun telah hancur.

Lalu, sama seperti 15 tahun lalu, dimana segalanya terasa masuk akal bagi Sehun, Kyuhyun memeluknya lembut. Berhati-hati tidak menyentuh luka akibat pukulannya tadi. Pelukan yang mengantarkan Sehun ke masa lalu saat dia baik-baik saja. Saat Kyuhyun masih seorang 'kakak' baginya, meski tanpa hubungan darah. Saat dia tidak pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah tersenyum padanya. Saat puluhan wanita dewasa yang hampir telanjang mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Saat dia tidak berani bertanya apa-apa.

Kyuhyun memeluknya. Meski Sehun tahu, lelaki itu adalah lelaki paling berbahaya kedua setelah ayahnya, dia tidak takut. Tidak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu melindungi. Seolah meski dunia dihantam oleh jutaan bom nuklir, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan Sehun percaya itu.

Maka, dia keluarkan segala tangis yang terpendam entah sejak kapan. Bagai menjadi anak kecil lagi, Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sehun. Meski Sehun bukanlan anak kecil polos lagi, dia tetaplah seorang adik kecil untuk Kyuhyun….

HYEJIN POV

_Samar-samar aku mencium bau manis yang menguar di udara, memaksaku bangun dari lelap, entah terlelap karena apa. Karena seingatku, aku baru saja bertemu dengan lelaki yang sangat baik dan menawarkanku pekerjaan untuk menolong Kakak-ku._

_Mataku sangat berat. Aku tidak ingat telah terlelap. Apa aku bermimpi? Tapi, mengapa suara tawa berat itu semakin jelas? Perlahan aku bisa merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tanganku. Lalu di betisku, dan yang terakhir di punggungku. Perih itu semakin menghebat, memaksaku mengerang. Erangan yang salah, karena tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan kasar menangkup kedua sisi wajahku.._

"_Ohh… Tuan Puteri sudah bangun rupanya." Suara itu hampir membuatku menjengit. Sangat berat dan serak, seakan dia hanya merokok dan menenggak minuman keras seumur hidupnya._

"_Buka matamu!" Perintahnya kasar, seiring kurasakan ada tangan yang memegang dada telanjangku.. Dada telanjangku? Aku panik dan langsung memaksa mataku untuk membuka.._

"ARRGHHH..!" Jeritan itu sama ketika hal itu terjadi. Tapi, kini berbeda. Itu hanya mimpi. Kilasan masa lalu. Sekarang aku berada di kamarku. Dengan napas tersengal dan peluh membanjir, mengesankan bahwa itu memang pernah terjadi. Terjadi padaku. Bertahun lalu, sebuah awal yang kini mengubah diriku.

Aku menenggak air putih di samping tempat tidurku hingga tandas. Namun, itu belum cukup. Mataku menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Seakan ada yang mengawasi. Saat aku mendengar deru napas lain selain deru napasku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa….." Sebuah sapaan yang refleks membuat tanganku menggapai sisi tempat tidur, tempat menyimpan pistol.

AUTHOR POV

Hyejin beringsut mundur sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke segala arah. Dia berharap bukan dia yang datang. Bukan dia yang dia benci. Bukan dia yang mengambil dirinya untuk pertama kali. Bukan dia.

_Tolong, aku harap bukan dia…. _Hyejin diam-diam berdoa dalam hati. Entah pada siapa, dia sudah berhenti percaya pada Tuhan.

"Jennifer…." Hyejin terkesiap kaget, pegangannya di pistol mengendur.

_Memang dia! _Hati Hyejin mengerut karena takut. Hanya dia yang memanggil Hyejin dengan intonasi seperti itu.

Menegaskan keyakinan Hyejin, sesosok lelaki tegap keluar dari bayang hitam di kamar itu. Dia masih sama seperti terakhir kali Hyejin melihatnya. Masih dingin tak tersentuh. Masih panas tak padam. Es dan bara di matanya membentuk satu figur sempurna seorang pembunuh, Oh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hyejin semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan melihat Kyuhyun maju menghampirinya. Buku jarinya memutih memegang pistol. Tapi, dia tahu, sekejam apapun Kyuhyun akan menyiksanya lagi, letusan pistol itu tidak akan berasal dari dirinya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang menyorot dingin, suara Kyuhyun sarat akan kelembutan. "Aku merindukan _kesayanganku.._" Lanjutnya. Memancing ekspresi jijik dari Hyejin.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku lagi. Aku sudah bebas sekarang.. " Suara yang keluar tidak sekeras yang dia inginkan. Yang dia dengar hanyalah cicitan pembelaan diri yang ketakutan dari bibirnya.

"Bebas, katamu?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Mengintimidasi Hyejin dengan segala yang ada pada lelaki itu. Kakinya berteriak untuk lari. Lari sekarang juga! Berteriak minta tolong! Apapun! Asal tidak berada di satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun. Karena dia tahu, begitu Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, dia akan kembali kalah. Dengan perasaan aneh agar tidak melawan. Meski dia tahu apapun yang terjadi antara dia dan Kyuhyun tanpa rasa, dia tetap tidak bisa menang. Dia akan menyerah kalah, tanpa perlawanan.

Semakin Kyuhyun mendekatinya, semakin bergetar pula tangannya. Dan saat tangan kekar Kyuhyun meraih pistolnya dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di lantai, Hyejin masih bergeming diam. Seakan dia menantikan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Jennifer, aku merindukanmu…." Tangan dingin menyergap pipinya dengan lembut. Dingin yang selalu berasal dari Kyuhyun. "Aku merindukanmu…" Bisiknya terakhir kali sebelum melumat bibir Hyejin kasar.

Dan Hyejin, tanpa mengerang, tanpa mendesah, tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun menindihnya. Menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun dari mulusnya tubuh telanjang Hyejin. Wanita itu memang tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara apapun, karena dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Saat Kyuhyun merasuki tubuhnya. Ketika lelaki itu mengayunnya dalam tempo lambat dan penuh perasaan. Hyejin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Muak melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu menjijikan di mata Kyuhyun.

Walau Kyuhyun membisikan ribuan kata cinta dan janji untuk mereka, Hyejin tahu, Kyuhyun tak pernah mencintainya. Dia tak tahu perasaan apapun selain membenci. Lelaki itu hanya memuja kesempurnaanya sebagai wanita sekaligus pembunuh.

Namun, di antara dengus napas kasar Kyuhyun, Hyejin tersenyum licik. Kyuhyun akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Dua minggu lagi, kepergian Kyuhyun akan menjadi selamanya.

-000-

"_Nama?"_

"_Oh Kyuhyun."_

"_Pekerjaan?_

"_Pembunuh."_

"_Wow. Aku tak menyangka ada pembunuh yang setenang dirimu."_

"_Untuk apa aku mengelak? Kalian semua memiliki buktinya."_

"_Cerdas. Tapi, kecerdasanmu tak akan mengurangi hukumanmu. Nah, mari kita mulai interogasinya."_

TBC


End file.
